Talk:William Afton/@comment-44913650-20200123033800
Okay, since no one understands this story, I'll just have to tell it myself. William Afton: Murderer, Father of 3 children (Micheal, Elizabeth, and the Older brother) Springtrap, Scrap trap. Died due to a Spring lock failure while trying to hide from the spirits of murdered children. Micheal Afton: Innocent, Died because of older brother, His father (William) made different robot versions of him in stages of his life (Prooved by the books and the Game lore) Elizabeth Afton: Innocent, died because her father's Animotronic (Baby) malfunctioning, Being left inside of baby after her father realized she would come back to life due to her spirit controling Baby she would later become Baby herself. Timeline: 1. Afton is a springlock performer at Fredbears Family diner. 2. Micheal dies due to his brother's prank at Fredbears. 3. William starts to become mentally unstable after both his son and daughter (Micheal and Elizabeth) die. 4. William kills his first victom named Charlie/Charlotte who is Henry's daughter (Henry is William's Buisness partner) and later possess The Puppet from Fnaf 2 (Junior's) 5. William lures 5 kids to the backroom of the Establishment and Murders them. Susie, Fritz, Jeremy, Gabriel, and Cassidy. (Plus Charlotte/Charlie from before) 6. Fredbears closes and the spirits are lost until The Puppet A.K.A Charlie/Charlotte Gives them the gift of life. Thus they possess the 4 main characters. Susie = Chica, Fritz = Foxy, Jeremt = Bonnie, Gabriel = Freddy and Cassidy is Golden freddy (A spare Springlock suit from fredbears used for spare parts) The suit cassidy possessed had no endo and thus making her not able to walk, and having to sit there (Until burnt in Fnaf 3). 7. Micheal (In robot form) begins to go through the stages of his life in a robotic Endo with outsides that look like his original body, just to shed some light if you didn't understand what i said in the introduction. Micheal is in the Adult stage of his Animotronic body and is known in Fnaf 1 as Mike Schmidt (Nightgaurd for Fnaf 1) Fun Fact: Micheal Afton is the protagonist of all games in the series except for UCN, which is actually William Afton in Hell being tortured by all of his creations (Or effects of everything he has caused basically) Another fun fact: The bite of 87 was actually Micheal Afton's death (The prank and all) So that must mean that Fredbears was in between 1986-1987. 8. The Animotronics pose a threat to william so he returns to Fnaf 1 and dismantles them, freeing the spirits, william runs in fear from the 'Crying Children' Thus putting on his old Springlock suit, Spring bonnie (Fun Fact: Springlock suits actually have a mode for self Performing. Except for Golden Freddy, the older model) Spring bonnie's springlocks malfunction due to Afton's intense sweating and as he begins to laugh, "AHAHAHA- *Crunch!* AAAAAAAAUGH!! *Drip -Crunch- Blood Splatter* GET IT OOOOOOFF!! HELP MEEEEE!!! -Thud- Afton hits the ground* AAAAAAAAAAAAHG (Freddy's Juke Box music playing) . So basically thats a pretty sucky way to die. Except he didn't die aaaaaall the way yet. 9. People start collecting Artifacts from Fazbears Inc. and as they find the door to the Backroom they discover william. William is then sent to Fazbears fright. 10. WIlliam A.K.A Springtrap Sets Fazbear's Fright on fire and then causing William's Suit to crumble apart due to only barely escaping the heat. 11. Springtrap goes to the remains of Fredbears since it was not tore down and left to rot, he used old springbonnie parts to make up for his loss. Thus creating Scrap Trap (Afton used Springbonnie scraps to rebuild himself, so his name gives the clue away). Fun Fact: Fnaf 4 was actually Micheal Afton's inner mental state while he was in the hospital recovering from the loss of his frontal lobe. 12. Henry devises a plan to send Afton to hell and set his daughter (Charlie, Who is actually hidden in Lefty from Pizzeria Simulator, Thus shown in the Lore keeper ending (Which I managed to accomplish). 13. Micheal Establishes a new location (Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator) And decides whether he wants to scrap certaint things found in the back alley. Fun Fact: Sister Location was all about Micheal getting sent by his father to find his sister Elizabeth who is controlling baby. Molten freddy is Ennard and Ennard has the Remmenant of Souls from Fritz, Susie, Jeremy, Gabrie, and Cassidy. Destroying Molten freddy would send Them all free. Except for Charlie who is still controlling the puppet.14. The others fall for the plan and end up getting sent free, Micheal, Elizabeth, The original 5 and Charlie. William is actually just sent to hell and that is what UCN is about. The Playstation VR game "Help Wanted" does not have anything to do with the Original story, and it includes proof that a FNAF movie is in production. -Lore Keeper